


Sweet Nothings

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddlefic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snugglefluff without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

“Fnnnughh.”

Niall didn’t bother to open his eyes.

“Gughhhhhrrrrrrnghh.”

A series of thumps indicated shoes being kicked off, followed by the soft weight of a shirt hitting the bed just beside Niall’s ankles.

“Rnghh…rrrrRRRGGHH!”

He sighed. “If you buy skinny jeans you don’t get to complain when you can’t get them off.”

“…Mmmmmmmmrrrrr?”

“That was _pathetic._ ”

The bed dipped and wobbled madly for a few seconds before rough stubble scraped up Niall’s back, starting at his waist and nuzzling around until Niall was sure his entire back was bright red. He squirmed when it got to the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades, only to have Zayn push him over onto his belly and hold him down to be nuzzled some more.

Niall sighed again, this time into the pillows. “You are the _worst_ when you’re jetlagged, you know that right?”

Warm lips settled at the nape of his neck. “Mmmmmghhhh.” The contented hum seemed to travel up and down his spine and Niall felt his whole body go pliant.

Still. “I was _sleeping_.” No response. “I can’t _breathe!_ ”

“Ermmmffff.” Zayn finally wriggled off him, enough so that he could turn on his side, spooned tightly against Zayn’s chest.

Zayn tucked his lips back against Niall’s neck, wrapping him in a determined embrace. “Mmmmmmmm. _Niall_.”

Niall went ahead and giggled, fondness tucking around them like their fluffy duvet. “Go to sleep, you bloody neanderthal.”

Zayn’s only response was a deep snore.


End file.
